


"Both Sides Now"

by AfterDark04



Series: The Marvel Cinematic Universe that sadly wasnt made. [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Creampie, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterDark04/pseuds/AfterDark04
Summary: After being given a number by his friend Bradley Cooper, Ryan decides to take up the offer and experiments with his sexuality with other Hollywood actors who are also in the closet.
Relationships: Blake Lively/Ryan Reynolds, Ryan Reynolds/Frank Grillo
Series: The Marvel Cinematic Universe that sadly wasnt made. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408018
Kudos: 1





	"Both Sides Now"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Ryan Story because why not also this does tie into the other stories which I'll explain soon. Each chapter will be named after a Joni Mitchell song or contain a lyric that reflects the content in said chapter. Also, Please, Regardless of Religious or Spiritual views, Pray that Joni Mitchell and Tracy Chapman dont die during the making of this story or that will be a whole other issue. Also the first chapter title comes from the original "Both Sides, Now" From "Clouds" Which I suggest that you all listen to and The Title comes from the chorus to "Baby Can I Hold You" By Tracy Chapman, Another artist I suggest you all listen to. Now onto the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being given a number by his friend Bradley Cooper, Ryan decides to take up the offer and experiments with his sexuality with other Hollywood actors who are also in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment Or leave Kudos(if you want to) as I would love feedback. I am working on all my other works and am almost done on the last chapter of "First time.

  
7:39pm April 12th 2014 Los Angeles

Ryan was currently in his Los Angeles Home while Blake, His Wife, Slept in their bedroom as they recently found out that she's pregnant and Ryan, Being the Mama bear he is, Had her stay in the house a bit more than usual so she wouldn't put stress on herself and the baby. He was in the kitchen cleaning up from making dinner ,While he had "Both Sides, Now" By Joni Mitchell playing on the small stereo that he has in the kitchen, for the two of them but making sure it was for Blakes liking even though she said she was fine cooking for them. He was finishing washing all the dishes and drying them when his phone started ringing. He dried his hands off real quickly and then grabbed it to take a look at it and saw that it was Bradley. He looked around to and silenced the phone to make sure Blake was asleep and then answered it.

Ryan:" Hey Brad. How are ya?" He said casually to his friend of a few years. they've known each other for ,As long as Ryan can remember, 4 years. Bradley:" Good. Just went and uh.... Had a drink." He said, Suspiciously pausing but cheekily saying it. Ryan:" Huh, How was it?" Bradley:" Ryan, It was sex." He said bluntly and making Ryan cough on his drink that he was taking a sip of when Bradley said... That. Ryan:" What?" Bradley:" I had sex. Met a guy, Had a drink, Then we fucked." Ryan:" Okay. Then why are you telling me?" Bradley:" Did you call the number I gave you?" Ryan:" What? No." Bradley:" Come on man. You cant just deny 'This'." Referencing "This"

Ryan:" I'm not denying 'This' ." He said, Referring to his sexuality. Bradley:" Come on man. You remember that time, remember?" He said, Mentioning that night four year ago. Ryan:" Yes but I cant just leave her right now. She's pregnant and I dont wanna stress her or the baby out. You know that." He said as Brad had came over a couple days ago and they told him about how they discovered it last month by surprise a couple days after they had sex.

They planned it as they were really wanting to both start a family. Ryan:" Besides, We just got married and I dont want to go starting it with a secret or at least one that could destroy my marriage and tear my family APART!" He said almost yelling out "Apart" at the end. Bradley:" Yeah, Two years ago you got married. Besides, It's different." Ryan:" How?" Bradley:" Well. It's better than you cheating on her with another woman."

Ryan:" Yeah, That'll go well as a defense for when we're getting divorced." Bradley:" Well, Then you'll have to come out." Ryan:" WHAT? No!" He said, Furious at what his best friend was saying. Bradley:" Okay. Well have fun with hiding a big secret throughout your marriage." Ryan:" No, I wont because I'm not cheating on her."

Bradley:" No I dont mean about 'Cheating' on her. I mean hiding being Gay or Bi from her." He said, Cleverly countering Ryan. He honestly never thought of that. It's not like there's anything wrong with being Gay or Bi or Pan, It's just that he knows that he's not any of that. Sure he could admire how handsome or particularly interesting a man looks to him but he Loves Blake with all his heart and soul and That's that. End of conversation.

Bradley:" Look man, I'm just trying to help you. You're my friend and I care about you." Ryan:" I know." Bradley:" Me too. That's why I gave you that number." Ryan:" NO. Repeat, N.O. No." Bradley:" Look man. Just think about it. You dont even need to have sex. just talk and see if you feel like you have some sort of... Feelings. Not like romantic but sexual." He said. Ryan took a pause to think about it and also his response. Ryan:" Fine. But dont expect me to be doing it soon."

Bradley:" Great. Just know that I'm doing this for your own good." Ryan:" Sure. Just know that we're not having a threesome together." He joked, Making the other actor on the line laugh along with Ryan who smiled at his jab. Bradley:" Damn. Well you figured out my master plan. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm tired honestly." Ryan:" Huh, So I guess he tired you out." He said playfully. 

Bradley:" Yeah. I found out why they cast him as Iron Man." He said, Playfully shooting back at Ryan with his experience with his date. Ryan:" Shit. Well see ya man. Good night." Bradley:" Night, Great White." He said, Referencing the nickname he has for Ryan which references Ryan's Homeland of Canada. They ended the phone call and Ryan went back to cleaning up. After he finished cleaning up for the night, He started to walk towards their bedroom after he turned off the lights in the kitchen and the stereo in there when he saw Blake, Dressed and carrying two carry on suitcases, Walking out of their bedroom. Ryan:" Blake, Honey, What's happening? Why are you carrying these?" He said as he took them from her and held them for her. Blake:" Ryan, My mother called and my Dad just had a heart attack and I have to go see him." She said, Grabbing back her suitcases and then started to walk towards the front door.

Ryan:" Oh god, Is he okay? Do you want me to come with you?" He asked as he worried for his father in law. Blake:" Yes, They got him stable and he's in the hospital." Ryan:" Good. Do you want me to come with you?" Blake:" No, Dont worry. Besides, I'll be there for a bit of a long time and I dont want that to get you too involved. Plus..." She said, Pausing as Ryan and her father, While they do get along, Do have some awkward interactions plus she didnt want Ryan to go and worry too much.

Ryan:" I understand. Just make sure you have everything. You got your prenatal?" Blake:" Yes." As they walked out of their home out to where Blakes taxi is. Ryan:" You got-" Blake:" Ryan, I have everything I need and what I dont have, I can get, Over there." She said interrupting him. Ryan:" Oh. I'm so sorry Blake. It's just that I'm just worried about you and the baby. I'm so sorry." He said, Realizing that he's been pretty overdramatic lately over the baby.

Blake:" Ryan. It's okay. I understand but you need to realize that I can take care of myself." Ryan:" Sorry about that. But you know that I do that out of love, Right?" He asked as he felt regret over his treatment of her. Blake:" I do but you dont have to treat me like a baby. That's why we're having one." She said, Causing Ryan to smile at her joke. Ryan:" Yeah. Anyway, How long do you think that you're going to be there?" Blake:" For as long as I can until he fully recovers. Last time it almost took like, 9 months." Ryan:" Is there anything you want me to do?" Blake:" Try and do something for yourself. Try and take care of yourself while I'm gone, Okay?" Ryan:" I will, Mom." He got a last jab at his beautiful wife before she would leave for a good stretch of time.

Blake:" Love you, Hon." She said and gave him a meaningful loving kiss on the lips that either one of them would be getting until she got back home. Ryan:" Love you too. Be safe." He said to her and then she entered the taxi with her luggage. He waved to her as she was driven away and she waved back to him and blew him a kiss. He watched the cab until it left out of view from their home. He thought about what she said. "Try and take care of yourself." He thought about this until he realized that he was standing outside of his home in the California Night. He went back inside and looked at his phone, Just... Thinking. Ryan:(Sighs)" God, Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said before typing in that number and while it rung, He sat on their living room couch and waited until he heard a polite woman speak.

Woman:" Hello. Please stay on the line so we can send you an application. And please, Do not end the call." She said nonchalantly and in a somewhat monotone voice, Devoid of almost no human emotion besides one of one of those call center employees that you feel bad for because you kind of know that they have no real power and that they spend a good chunk of their occupation dealing with whiny, entitled, white bitches. Where was I going with that?, Ryan thought to himself.

He waited for not even a minute when he heard a notification on his phone which he went to look at when the woman on the other end interrupted him. Woman:" Thank you for complying with us. Have a good day." Ryan:" Okay, Uh.. Hello?" He said before she hung up on him and left him wondering what he just caught up into. He finally looked at his phone and saw a notification saying that an application was downloaded onto his phone.

This alerted him as he didnt even know that it would just be downloaded automatically onto his phone. He honestly didnt know what he was expecting as the whole call center woman on the other line with almost no emotion was kind of suspicious. He thought about trying to delete it but he accidently entered the app and saw the amazingly designed app which had a design that surprisingly wasn't bland and boring like all those websites from the 90s at the beginning of the internet. It wasn't amateurish like he had expected to be or creepy although it was kind of weird how an app designed for Men to have sex with other men secretly was designed so well. It asked him to log or sign in which he chose the former and started to fill out a profile.

It included things like Turns Ons and Turn Offs, Personal likes and dislikes, Bios and other info that could be important for being "Matched" with other celebrity men. After completing it, It told him that it would take sometime for him to get matched and he looked at the clock which showed that it was 8:07pm already which surprised him. He couldn't believe that time had kind of passed by so quickly. He went to the fridge to get himself a glass of water in the kitchen from the fridge while he left his phone on the coffee table in the living room. After he finished having a drink while thinking about the circumstances for his recent actions when he heard his phone ping with a notification.

He ran into the living room, Nervous yet excited which was hidden by his anxiety which helped increase his nervousness. He looked at it and it said that he was Matched! He looked at the mans profile and WOW! was he a looker. He had beautiful Tan skin, Definitely of Mediterranean or Latino descent and definitely works out not just for film or tv roles but for his own personal life. He didnt see the mans face as it was obscured for privacy reasons but he could see the mans chin and it was sculpted like a Roman statue of a God with light amounts of stubble and gruff. As he looked at the mans profile, His Dick was starting to harden in his pants and he could feel his Boxer-Briefs start to feel tight as he formed an erection.

He felt the urge to whip his Erect, Warm Cock out and jerk off on the couch but decided against it. He could just jerk off, Delete the app and number off his phone and just let this all go and catch up on a few reruns of Roseanne, Done and done. But he instead messaged the man to see where they could meet up. After chatting for a bit and getting the address for meeting up, He thought about whether or not he should go through with this.

9:46pm

After taking a shower, Cleaning out "Down There" after discreetly going to a nearby pharmacy to grab the stuff used to "Clean Thyself Out", Paying the "Operator of the App(Pimp, I guess?) and dressing appropriately, Ryan was driving towards the place where he was supposed to meet "Frank". "Beautiful Stranger" By Madonna was playing on his radio as he drove in the LA night and calmed himself to drive steadily and safely. It was nighttime with the lights of LA lighting up his way along with the street lights.

He was in the nightlife district of LA where he was supposed to meet this guy in a nightclub that would be private for the two of them yet have other patrons inside. He was told to park in a reserved parking space for "Reserved Guests" which was close to the regular parking lot for patrons but was divided by a 8ft high brick wall so the regular patrons cant see the "Reserved Guests" enter and exit the nightclub.

He drove to into the secluded well lit parking lot and parked close to the building that way if anything happens, he could run out and get into his car immediately. He was wearing a Navy Plaid Suit with a Bandanna-print Burberry tie paired with black dress shoes because who needs comfortability when you can have fashion(Shit, He might be Gay... Or just Metrosexual.). He went to the door and into the building, Entering a Bright 60s psychedelic-styled Hallway and seeing a handsome yet somewhat threating bouncer who looked somewhat like Chris Evans but with Shades on and with a forward baseball cap

Bouncer:" ID before you enter." He said with plain expression on his face. He gave the man his ID and the bouncer looked at it and then smiled at Ryan, Knowing who he was. Bouncer:" Come on in, Mr. Reynolds. By the way, Big Fan of what you're doing with Deadpool" He said cheekily and referencing Ryans career lately.

Ryan:" Oh, Thank you. Guess it's good to meet a fan." He said relieved by what the bouncer said. As Ryan walked to enter the club, The Bouncer called for him. Bouncer: By the way." He said as Ryan turned to face him.Bouncer:" Nice Ass, By the way." He said and made Ryan kind of embarrassed. Ryan:" Yeah. Thanks." Bouncer:" Also, Just so you know, Your secret is safe with us here." The bouncer said, Smiling and tipping his hat to Ryan and giving him a reassuring smile. This helped , Again, Relieve Ryan who now just went through the doors and entered the club.

It was large with a dance floor and music playing loud enough for everyone out on the dance floor to dance to. " Bite" By The Kleptones played for the patrons on the dance floor to listen and dance to. Ryan saw a bar across the dance floor that he went to by walking across one of the catwalks next to the dance floor that was there so people didnt have to go across the heavily occupied dance floor.

He sat at the more secluded bar from the dance floor and looked at his phone. He messaged "Frank", Asking him where he is as he waited at the bar. He listened to the Bastard Pop classic that was played on the dance floor which could still be heard from the bar. After being given a glass of water from the bartender who he chit-chatted with while he waited for his "Date". He nursed it while he listened to the music which changed to "Good Times" By Chic played out on the dance floor. He was thinking about leaving when he got a notification on his phone after 23 minutes of waiting.

He checked it to see a message asking about where he is in the nightclub and then he sent him the location, Telling him where he was and what he was wearing. He was tapping his foot repeatedly on his chair while he waited at a small round table not far from the bar which nice and quiet but still could hear the music from the dance floor and see the bar. He waited in the booth like table area until he heard someone familiar address him.

"Ryan, Is that you?"

He heard a man with a light New Yorker accent that sounded so similar that he feared that a friend may have recognized him here. He was afraid to look up to confirm his suspicions but If he did, Then it would confirm this mans suspicions. He toughened up and looked up to see his MCU costar Frank Grillo who was wearing a leather jacket, A light blue Henley shirt with a basic pair of jeans, His perfect Muscular body filling out his outfit nicely. Frank:" Ryan, What are you doing here?" He said, Shocked at seeing a costar here at this type of place.

Ryan:" Umm." He said, Clueless at what to say until he realized something. Ryan:" Frank, What are you doing here?" He said, Already figuring out why Frank was here. Frank:" Uh, I'm here to... (Sighs) Well, Same as you I guess." He said as he took a seat across from Ryan on the other plush comfortable chair in their booth. Ryan:" So you're 'Frank'?" Frank:" That's my name. Can't be surprised that It's me" He said like he was kind of disappointed.

Ryan:" Honestly, I didnt think about it. How about you? Who did you think I was?" He said, making Frank grin a little at his own embarrassment. Frank:" I thought you were... Ryan Gosling." He said, Making Ryan laugh at Franks own mistake. Frank:" Look, I just... Okay, I cant explain it." Ryan:" I understand. He looked great in "Crazy, Stupid, Love" so you're forgiven for mistaking me for that sex magnet." Frank:" Not like you're not sexy or good lookin'. I just thought of him first because..." He trailed off from his sentence. Ryan:" What?" Frank:" Never could imagine you doing this type of stuff." Ryan:" Yeah, Same. Plus, I never could have thought of you doing this type of stuff either." Frank:" Yeah. I actually got recommended by... By Downey." He said surprising Ryan at what he said again.

Ryan:" Robert Downey Jr. suggested that you use the app?" Frank:" Who else but the "King Of The MCU" himself." He said, Somewhat mocking RDJ's role in the MCU but respected it. Ryan:" Yeah. The "King Of The MCU" actually went on one of these with a friend of mine." He said, Taking a sip of his water. Frank:" OOoohh." he said, In a cute, Mockingly schoolgirlish way. Frank:" Tell me all of it." he said, Acting like a teenage girl who freely spreads and listens to gossip. Ryan:" Bradley Cooper. He's a good friend of mine." Frank:" Shit.(Whispers) So your friend got fucked by Robert. Fucking Downey. Jr.?" He said in a pretty serious tone yet Ryan could see that he was on the verge of full on laughing like a hyena.

Ryan:" Yes. Even said that he knows why he was cast as Iron Man." He said, Grinning and smiling as he remembered what Brad had told him earlier. At the same time, He made Frank laugh at knowing what Ryan said and knowing about the double entendre and its meaning. Frank:(Sighs and stops laughing)" Christ, Now we know he's a top." He said, letting out the rest of a laugh. Ryan:" Yeah. So, What are we going to do?" Frank:" Well, I'm here in LA for filming and everything so If something happened tonight, Then I'd be able to stay over. How about you? Dont you have a wife too?" Ryan:" Yep. But she's visiting her family because her Dad had a heart attack." Frank:" Shit, If you can tell her that I hope he gets better." Ryan:" Thanks. She actually left tonight." He said, Surprising Frank at what he heard.

Frank:" Tonight? Damn, That's something." He said as "What's Love Got To Do With It" By Tina Turner played in the bar, Separate from the dance floor. Ryan:" What?" Frank:" Just thinking about it. How we're cheating on our wives right now to cover up for a secret that we've been hiding from ourselves and them for years." He said solemnly and depressingly. Ryan:" You've had 'Thoughts'?" Frank:" Yeah. Since I was like 7,8. But I never could be open about it. You?" Ryan:" I think like,8. But my Dad was a lot more different than any other parents. he was a lot more strict than anyone I knew at least." Frank:" Huh, Try having Immigrant parents. It aint easy having thoughts about your sexuality while having to deal with pretty traditional immigrant parents." He said, With displeasure.

Ryan:" It was the opposite for my family a bit. My Mother is half La Gente along with my mother family except for her Mothers side so they were very open minded and okay with Gay People. But, My Father and generally the times was just... Scary to be having these thoughts." He said as he remembered his childhood in Canada. Ryan:" It was basically like a minefield in our home with my Dad and (Sniffles) It was kind of... Scary." He said, Reminiscing of his childhood, Specifically his Father and his somewhat emotionally abusive ways.

Frank:" I'm so sorry about that." He said, Putting a supporting left hand onto Ryan's hand to help calm him down while he put his right hand near Ryan's left eye and wiped away a tear that Ryan had in the corner of his eye, Goofily smiling at Ryan to help cheer him up. Ryan noticed this and it admittedly made him feel better and loved, Especially since he never really told another man about this. Ryan:" Thank you. But you dont need to apologize." He said, Feeling flattered by Frank's caring attitude and compassion.

He never really talked to Frank that much on or off set due him focusing on starting a family with Blake, Especially because he had started pretty late than most fathers. Not like you can blame a man for wanting to be Emotionally and financially stable before starting a family. Still, He was surprised to see a caring side to Frank. He's not a big fan of stereotyping people based on how they look(Based on attributes, Not Race or anything like that) but with Frank, He thought the man was tough and a Bro-Type of guy. A meathead in some way but loveable.

Frank at this moment was a Loveable meathead but was Kind, Caring, Sensitive and Smart. Frank:" Well, Someone needs to." Saying this almost made Ryan cry. He wanted to release tears like a dam bursting but he just plugged it up so he wouldn't end this with crying and tears. Hearing someone listen and actually confirm his emotions and feelings made him feel better and actually like he was normal and not just "Too Sensitive" Or "Weak".

Ryan:" Thank you but (Sniffles and dries eyes off on sleeve) We should go before I start crying." Frank:" If It makes you feel better, Then we'll go." He said, In a calming and caring tone of voice. They both got up and started to walk back to where they had entered. They walked onto the cat walk which also led to other private rooms that the club had and the booths that Frank and Ryan sat in before. They entered the hallway that Ryan had entered earlier which Frank also entered. They both saw the bouncer/ Guard who only smiled and waved at them as they left.

Frank:" So, Are we going to your place or my place?" Ryan:" Um, We can go to my place. You fine with following me home?" Frank:" I'm good with that." He said, Before they both got into their cars and left the secluded parking lot. Ryan drove ahead so Frank could follow him back to his home. As he drove back to his home, He listened to "River Deep - Mountain High" By Ike And Tina Turner, Giving him memories of his childhood(Except he wasn't "A Little Girl" or "Had A Ragdoll" though maybe Frank "Had A Puppy" when he was a kid).

The Phil Spector produced/Jack Nitzsche arranged classic helped to cheer and calm him from the whole childhood conversation that they had in the nightclubs bar. The song about Love growing stronger and more devoted made Ryan think about all the relationships that he had which is why he tried to think about something else while he tried to focus on driving correctly. He did this until they both reached the home he owned and lived in with Blake and they parked in the driveway and got out of their now turned off cars.

They went to Ryan's front door which Ryan unlocked, Nervous yet calm. They went into his home and they went into the living room with Frank sitting down on the couch while Ryan went to get a drink. Ryan:" You want anything?" Frank:" Nah, I'm good." He said to Ryan who was in the kitchen getting himself a quick glass of water. After drinking it down, He went into the living room to see Frank waiting there on the couch for him.

Ryan went to sit down with Frank on the comfortable living room couch was nervous for the fact that this is his first Gay experience. Ryan:(Sighs)" I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about this." Frank:" Dont worry. It's the same thing as with a woman. Just different, I guess." Ryan:" Yeah. The only difference is that I'm getting fucked." He joked and nervously laughed to hid his anxiety from Frank. Frank laughed along with Ryan to make sure that he understood the joke and anxiety.

Frank:" Look." He kindly said as he gently put both of his masculine hands on both sides of Ryan's face, Touching his stubble and holding him. Frank:" If you want this to stop at any time then dont be afraid to say no or stop, Got it?" He asked Ryan, Not wanting to hurt him or make his first Same-Sex experience terrible or scary. Hearing this helped made Ryan feel better and somewhat excited for his first time.

It felt more secure and safe than his actual first time. Ryan:" Yes. I understand." He smiled a bit as he said this. Hearing this made Frank smile at knowing that his partner understood him and me him happy at knowing that Ryan wanted it and that he could make him happy. Frank then decided to go and take this to the next level. He then kissed Ryan suddenly, Surprising him yet turned on by its abruptness.

Ryan then started to return the favor by full on making out with Frank, Making him moan while making out with Ryan in return. Frank tasted Masculine and like fine wine which makes sense considering that he's Italian. While Ryan tasted fresh and pure like vanilla but in a good way along with hints of Mint from toothpaste. Frank then grabbed Ryan's Ass with one hand, Holding it tight and surprising Ryan once again which also turned him on even further(Damn, Ryan. You sure are learning a lot about yourself this night). 

They then ended the making out session on the couch which was starting to get sloppy as they both ended it, They could see the saliva on each others mouths and lips. Frank:" Shit, you're good for a virgin." He playfully teased Ryan about this being his Gay First time. Ryan:" So are you." He playfully spat back at him. Frank:" Okay. So we're both good for being virgins. Now, How about we go and make it so we aren't... Virgins." He flirted somewhat awkwardly and terribly yet charming.

Ryan:" Here, Let's go to the bedroom." He said, Standing up before being surprised by Frank picking him up and holding in a bridal-type style. Ryan:" WOW! Um, What are you doing?" He said, Bewildered and yet again, Turned on by Franks upper body strength. Frank:" Treating you like a Queen." He said, Making Ryan lightly and playfully slap Frank on his shoulder. Frank:" Fine. Like the Queen you are." He said, Still playing with Ryan who responded by giving Frank a kiss. Frank carried him around the house, Trying to find the bedroom in a house that he's never been in before.

He stopped right by the small laundry room and one of the three none-bedroom bathroom in the home. Frank:" Um, I dont live here sooo…" He said, trailing off to let Ryan take the lead. Ryan:" Over here take a left then the room on the right." He said with Frank following the directions and opening the door to the bedroom for them and entering it, Carrying Ryan into the bedroom. He then dropped Ryan down on the bed and stretched his back(Old Age) and groaning from stretching. Ryan:" You okay?" Frank:" Ryan, I'm 48. The fact that I was able to carry for more than a second is a miracle." He joked despite being made of muscle.

Ryan:" Can you get it up still?" He said and played with Frank about his age. Frank:" You know, I could and It's going inside you." He said, In a rough yet still playful macho tone before jumping onto Ryan and making out with him. They made out on the made bed, Clothed and with erections underneath their pants. With their layers of clothing on and their warm bodies combined, They started to sweat and so Ryan moved from underneath Frank to start undressing. He first took off his clothing covering his chest, Showing off his Muscular, Lean Torso.

Frank saw Ryan's Lean six-pack abs and Muscular Arms and was Impressed by Ryan's good amount of muscle for his age. Ryan then stripped down to his Black and Dark Blue Boxer-Briefs, Showing off his Sculpted body, His erect 11 inch Uncut Cocks Bulge and his Nice Supple Ass. Frank:" Shit. Real fucking hot." He mumbled at seeing Ryan almost entirely nude. Ryan then took off his Boxers, Fully showing off his 11 Inch Uncut Erection off and his Nice Ass off to Frank who was growing and showing an obvious erection in his pants. Ryan He had light dustings of hair on his chest, Specifically his Pectoral Muscles. He had 6-pack abs and had a chest which was Lean yet Muscular, Showing that took great care of his body.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.popsugar.com%2Flatest%2FRyan-Reynolds-and-Shirtless&psig=AOvVaw3yfenQsfVVZv6Z_AYx7eBv&ust=1581904188604000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNClosr61OcCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.justjared.com%2Fphoto-gallery%2F3543533%2Fryan-reynolds-is-shirtless-ripped-in-new-deadpool-tv-spot-04%2F&psig=AOvVaw1ckTeMkyRp_tRzuw01oTVO&ust=1582594212556000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIDU3Y-F6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAS)

Ryan:" So, What do you think?" He said, Wondering what Frank thought of his body. Frank:" I'm glad that I'm doing this with you." He said, Sitting up and giving Ryan a kiss after he walked up to Frank. They entered a long, Deep kiss with Frank grabbing Ryan's bare ass with one hand and grabbing Ryan's dick with his other, Making Ryan moan as Frank stroked his erect uncircumcised penis.

His stroking moved Ryan's Foreskin up and down smoothly a bit along Ryan's cock, Making him moan further and start to leak pre-cum from his cock around his head and onto Frank's hand. It copious and leaked onto his hand, Something that Frank noticed almost immediately. He let it start to gather up in his hand and then lathered it all over Ryan's Cock, Lubricating it even further with his own pre-cum.

This made Ryan moan even louder and further due to the stimulation he received from Frank's smooth yet erotic masturbation. Frank did this for another minute or two, Mastubating Ryan and moving his Forskin up and down, Before stopping so Ryan didnt come before him or before they even had sex. Frank then looked at his hand and saw that It was covered in Ryan's pre-cum. Seeing this, He had an idea that Ryan could see that he was thinking about due to the small grin that formed on his face.

He then put his hand to his face and licked off the pre-cum from his hand, Tasting it and surprising Ryan and even himself as he normally wasn't into this type of stuff. It didnt taste too bad surprisingly which relieved Frank. Ryan:" Um, Why did you...?" He asked, Wanting to know why Frank licked up his pre-cum. Frank:" I like to try new things. Now, How about we get to dessert?" He said, Flirting hilariously badly. Ryan:" Yes. Just stop flirting." He said, Kissing Frank again and accidently tasting some of his own pre-cum. It, Again, Didnt taste so bad. Ryan:" Um, Wow. You getting naked too?" He said, Snapped out of his Pre-Cum eating daze. Frank:" Oh, Yeah." He said, Moving away from Ryan to start undressing.

He removed his Jacket and then his shirt, Revealing his Tan, Brown, Muscular Chest, Sculpted to a degree that It seemed like his ancestors made him from a special type of marble. He was well built with 6-pack abs and strong Biceps which definitely made up for his height. He had only light dustings of hair around his nipples on his strong Pectorals that Ryan wouldn't actually mind sucking on or playing with(Might as well go the extra gay mile). He started to undress from the bottom, Unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning his jeans and taking them off. He now stood in Dark Red-Black Boxer-Briefs, Showing off his Bulge and Nice, Firm Ass. 

He then took it off, Showing off his impressive Erect 11-inch uncut Tan Cock and showed off his Firm Ass. Ryan:" Shit. Your wife is one lucky woman." He said, Now reminding them of their wives, One of which is pregnant. Frank:" Yeah. Thanks." He then went to the bed and sat down on it which had the blanket moved to the bottom of their bed where their feet would lay if they slept there. Frank:" What do you want to do?" Ryan:" Kiss. I guess for a little bit." He said, Nervous as they were now Nude and in bed but he was attracted to the sight of Franks amazing and handsome body. Frank:" If that's what you want, Then we'll do it." He said and they started to move towards each other on the bed while on their knees. Frank lovingly and carefully put his strong arms around Ryan's body, Specifically his hands on Ryan's Muscular waist.

The contrast of Franks older, Tan, Muscular hands on Ryan's lighter-skinned yet still muscular waist was a beautiful piece of queer art, Destined to be put in a museum with "The Thinker" and The "Mona Lisa". Frank made sure to do this gently as not to make Ryan feel uncomfortable. He looked into Ryan's eyes, Looking into those Beautiful Brown Canadian eyes was mesmerizing. Brown eyes looked into each other, Two men who contrasted so much in their lives shared a sexuality and eye color and a passion for freedom from the binds of heterosexuality were there in a bed, Naked and embracing each other. They finally closed part of the distance by kissing and then turning it into long and deep making out. They touched all over each others bodies while their tongues did a beautiful dance in their mouths, Exchanging saliva and love.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftopnudemalecelebs.com%2Ftag%2Fryan-reynolds-naked%2F&psig=AOvVaw0PyiUd8Q512kx9irqxb6H9&ust=1582517936172000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDAkfbo5ucCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmen.aznude.com%2Fview%2Fceleb%2Ff%2Ffrankgrillo.html&psig=AOvVaw0VfedF4R4fTnZudboz_vd8&ust=1582518467194000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIC6wvDq5ucCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ) **** ~~~~

They explored each others bodies externally yet explored each other on the inside. They kept making out and exploring each others mouths, Exchanging large amounts of saliva and each others breathes. They kept doing this until they stopped due to their human need for oxygen. Frank:" Shit. You really are a great kisser." He said, Breathing intensely, Along with Ryan, to make up for their make out session. Ryan then crawled over to the nightstand to grab some lube for them and put some on his finger. He took slow, deep breathes to calm himself when. Frank:" You want me to do it for you?" He asked, Knowing that Ryan was nervous about this. 

Ryan looked back at him and then at his lube covered fingers and made a decision. Ryan:" Sure." He handed the lube to Frank who put some onto his fingers while Ryan tried to get into a position that'd be comfortable long term for their prep. He settled into one with his back against the headboard with a pillow in between him and the headboard and a pillow underneath him so Frank had access to his Ass. As he settled in and tried thinking of peaceful happy thoughts, Frank made sure to keep it one finger first, Then a second etc. Frank:" You ready?"

Ryan:" Yeah, Yeah. Just do it." He said, Nervous. Frank:" It's (Inserts tip of lubed pointer finger) gonna be cold at first but it'll get better." He said as she started to insert the finger inside Ryan slowly. Ryan calmed himself to let Frank start to loosen him so they could fuck but was mentally bugging out(Holy shit, He has another mans finger inside him. Actually, He has a fucking finger inside of him.). Ryan started to moan a little as Frank started to slowly and fully inside of Ryan until he got to his knuckles.

With one finger inside of him, He was already starting to moan. It didnt feel that bad to be honest and he was kind of anticipating getting to two, Then three fingers and then Franks Hard Cock. Frank then pushed his finger in and out inside of Ryan, Stopping at the tip and then pushing it back in. It was a mix of pleasure and uncomfortable until Frank curved his finger a bit and pressed against Ryan's prostate. This made him moan loud and almost orgasm right there on the spot. Frank:" You okay?" He asked, Concerned about Ryan.

Ryan:" I'm fine. You just pressed a really good spot inside me. Just keep going." He said to Frank who obeyed his instruction to keep going and inserted another well lubed finger into Ryan. He kept a steady rhythm of double finger fucking Ryan to help get him use to the practice of bottoming. He kept fingering him with two fingers and, When he thought Ryan was ready for a 3rd one, Stopped with both fingers inside of Ryan.

Frank:" Ready for a 3rd one?" Ryan:" Yeah. Just be careful." Frank then started to add a third lubed up finger into Ryan, Making Ryan start to moan while it entered him. Frank massaged Ryan's anus with his lubed up fingers for a few more minutes until he thought that Ryan was loose and stretched enough for them to have safe and comfortable sex.

He slowly removed them from Ryan, Causing him to release a long drawn out moan from the removal of Frank's calloused and lubed up fingers from inside of him. Frank then crawled up a bit towards Ryan until his face was in front of Ryan's face. He leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips that Ryan wasn't a big fan of as he wanted it to be longer but was fine with it. Frank:" You're doing great. I'm going to lube up my Dick then we're going to... Do it." 

Ryan:" Wish you wouldn't just simply call it 'Dick'." Frank:" Why?" Ryan:" Kind of kills the mood." Frank:" Fine. I'll lube up my schlong or Penetrator." He said sarcasticly. Ryan:" Eh, Good enough." He said as Frank grabbed the lube from where they put it. He made sure to use a somewhat generous amount onto his fingers which he used some to help put onto Ryan's hole.

He then put some more onto his hand and applied it to his Uncircumcised Erection which was excitedly up and ready to fuck. He moved his hand up and down on his Cock, Moving his Foreskin up and down to reveal then hide the Glans which was already leaking pre-cum and slickening up his cock, Making a slick noise that Ryan heard from Frank lubing up his Dick with a generous amount of lube.

Frank then crawled over onto and got onto his hands and knees over Ryan, His erection jutting only a few inches away from Ryan's beautiful stretched hole, While Ryan had removed the pillow from underneath himself so he could lay on his back. He grabbed his cock in one hand and aimed it at Ryan's anus, Ready to fuck him, While he balanced himself on one hand which was planted onto the bed next to Ryan's shoulder and he was on his knees, Planted between Ryan's spread legs. Frank:" Ready?" He asked, Wanting to be reassuring and gentle with his first same-sex partner. Ryan:" Yeah. Just please be careful." He said, Somewhat nervous yet excited.

Frank:" Okay. Just(Gives Ryan a quick kiss) dont be afraid to say no or want it to stop." He said, And started to push a little bit into Ryan, Pushing his Foreskin back down his Erect Cock as he started to push into Ryan and making Ryan moan as the Erect cock entered him and stretched him even further. He calmed himself as not to tighten up and make it painful for him. He was making a face that Frank saw and was immediately alerted by it. Frank:" Ryan, Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, Worryingly and so gentile it almost seemed adorable if you dont think about the fact that he's partially inside another man.

Ryan:" No! I'm fine. Just need to get used to it but be slow then we'll go fast, I guess." He was honestly flattered by Frank's gentle jock-type of caring and sensitivity. Frank:" Okay. But please dont be afraid to say no, Alright?" He asked in an assuring and fatherly tone. Ryan:" Okay. Keep going." He said, Waiting as Frank was only inside of him a few inches. Frank then slowly kept pushing into him, Ryan's tight yet stretched hole constrained Frank's cock, Making Frank moan at the smooth tightness of Ryan's lubricated hole.

For Ryan, It wasn't necessarily painful or pleasurable but a mix of both and leaned towards uncomfortable. Maybe he just wasn't into gay se- HOLY SHIT! He thought to himself as Frank must have just touched his prostate. Ryan moaned aloud as Frank was now almost two thirds of the way inside of him. Frank kept going further into Ryan, Slowly as not to make it instantly uncomfortable for either of them but mostly for Ryan. 

It started to become more pleasurable than painful for Ryan and he was actually on the edge(Get It?) of cumming right there onto his chest. As he pondered on about almost being on the edge of orgasm, He felt something somewhat unusual. He felt some hair and then what must have been Frank's testicles. Holy shit, He was literally balls deep inside of him. He looked at his stomach, Wondering if because of Frank's size, He would have a bulge in his Belly.

Frank:" Fuck, I'm literally balls deep inside of you." He said, Somehow out of breath and surprised by how far deep he was. Frank:" How does it feel?" He asked, Curious and not really fucking Ryan anymore as he wanted to get a clear answer from him. Ryan:" I feel... Full? I guess." he said, Not really able to describe the feeling as he's never been in this type of situation. Frank:" Okay. I'm gonna go and start... Fucking. Got it?" Ryan:" Yeah." He said, Ready to be fucked hard by Frank.

Frank then started to fuck into Ryan a bit quicker and really start to make Ryan moan louder and more repetitively. Frank ,Due to his age, was out of breathe and panting somewhat heavily. Seeing this was hot and made Ryan want Frank to fuck him faster. Ryan:" Fu- Fuck me faster, Frank. Please!" He asked, Panting as Frank started to fuck a bit faster and with rhythm. Frank:" Ya sure?" He asked, Letting his sexy, Italian-American New Yorker accent out.

Ryan:" Yeah. Just please, Frank. Go faster." He asked, Grabbing his own Erect Cock which was basically standing up from how much pleasure he was receiving. He started to lightly stroke it, Not wanting to cum too early. Frank started to pump into Ryan, Creating a steady rhythm for fucking into Ryan.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fryan-reynolds-hunt-12GmHv6BgyuiCk&psig=AOvVaw0o0HkIKzoG-oxMk6tZ1AGZ&ust=1582516936814000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKCFmZnl5ucCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fgallery%2FSJKY2&psig=AOvVaw0o0HkIKzoG-oxMk6tZ1AGZ&ust=1582516936814000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKCFmZnl5ucCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAS)

As he did this, He thought of doing something that he'd usually did with his wife(Shit, Frank. Dont go reminding yourself of her.) back when they were younger or at least as 30-somethings could be. He then stopped just as he was about to pull out, Leaving only the head. He then rolled his hips and fucked into Ryan, Making him moan and put him further on the verge of orgasm. Ryan was trying to keep himself from cumming right there on both his and Franks Muscular chests. Ryan:" Stop. I wanna try something." He asked Frank who immediately stopped to hear what Ryan had to say.

Frank:" What's wrong?" He said as he was still inside of Ryan when Ryan asked him to stop. Ryan:" I just want to change positions. Here, Pull out but please do it slowly." Frank:" Dont worry. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it." He said as he slowly and gently pulled out, The immediate "Outer" temperature of the room and outside of Ryan's body was immediately felt by Frank as he slowly withdrew his Erect Cock. His Cock was Rock hard from the tight-ish heat of Ryan's stretched Asshole.

Frank wasn't the only one who really felt the effects of Franks slow and safe pull out as Ryan felt the room temperature hit his stretched Asshole and it felt so odd. It stung in some way as he felt the warm yet still way too cold for him air flow into him and touch his "Insides". His hole tried to clench around nothing, Trying to return to the state of getting plowed by Frank.

Ryan:" Lie down on your back." He politely demanded Frank to do who obeyed his command and laid down onto his back. Ryan then crawled over Franks body while on his hands and knees. He grabbed Franks Uncut cock and lowered himself onto it, Moaning aloud along with Frank who was groaning from quickly returning to being inside of Ryan. 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Ffrank%2Bgrillo%2Bfanfiction&psig=AOvVaw3hkz3u_NZkq_NCFBBi2ZTN&ust=1582517576476000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJD-oZPo5ucCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

Ryan sank down until his Balls rested in Franks modest bush and adjusted to literally riding another man. Frank:" How's it feel?" He asked as Ryan started to move up and down on Franks rock hard cock which was happily back inside of Ryan.

Ryan:" Good. Still Odd but okay. Now I'm going to start doing it fast. Alright?" He said as he started to fuck himself with Franks hard cock, Rhythmically clenching down on Frank at the same time(How does he know this stuff?). 

As he did this, He felt a bigger urge to come right there so he told Frank. Ryan:" Frank, I'm about to... To cum." He said, Surprising Frank. Frank:" Me too.... let's cum together." He said and grabbed Ryan's Hard and Hot enough to cut through steel cock and started to jerk it off.

He worked Ryan's Foreskin up and down his Cock, Revealing his Glans and making him start to leak and even spew some pre-cum onto Frank's strong, Calloused hand. As he did this, Ryan then decided to lean down to start making out with Frank again. They moaned into each others mouths as they fucked hard and reached orgasm soon enough.

Ryan:" I'm gonna cum!" He said, Spurting a large load all over both his and Franks Abs, Franks Tan fist holding his Cock and generally all over their chests. As he did this, His orgasm made him clench tight together around Frank's Hard Cock and made him Cum inside of Ryan, Spurting large amounts of Thick, Hot, Creamy Jizz into Ryan's insides.

Ryan felt the almost burning hot Sperm enter inside of him that he almost felt like he was being filled up. It felt like a busted pipe was put up his ass and just let out all of its contents Into him. It was Hot and felt like it wasn't going to end at all. It should have made him uncomfortable and wish that he asked Frank to wear a condom. It should have been disgusting and made him feel guilty and horrible yet.

He Loved it, Every second of it. The feeling of Franks Thick, Creamy Jizz filling him felt like Heaven was going into him. He honestly didnt want it to stop. It wasn't just the fact that he was getting pumped full of cum, It was that it was being done by Frank which he loved. If wanted to, He could have just hired some male prostitute to fuck him and give him the same thing(Albeit after testing the guy and making sure he didnt have any STDs). But it would have felt odd or new but in a bad way. Yet with Frank, It felt safe and comfortable and better than doing it with just a male prostitute or anyone else.

Both Ryan and Frank were covered in sweat and Ryan's cum which spewed out of Ryan's cock earlier onto their chests. Frank was still pumping his sperm into Ryan, Busting the biggest load in his entire life into Ryan. It felt so right and great, Better than any sex he ever had in his entire life. It was his first time with a man and his best time with anyone. He didnt want his orgasm to end just as Ryans did. but sadly it did. He felt his Cock stop shooting inside of Ryan and he moaned at the end of his orgasm. Ryan, Who was using his hands to keep himself hovering above Franks chest, Fell down onto Franks chest and laid his head onto Frank's left Pectoral.

He was trying to catch his breathe that he lost from their Insanely hot orgasms and looked up at Frank who was also panting but smiled when he looked at him. He gave him a quick yet passionate kiss and went back to looking at him while resting his head sideways on his Left pec. Ryan:" How'd you like it?" He asked, nervous about asking as they were both well above the normal age range to lose their virginities. Frank:" Great. How about you?" He said, His voice relaxed and calmed after being able to properly catch his breathe. Ryan:" I loved it." He said to Frank as he rested his head on Franks pec and, To tease Frank a bit, He licked at Franks Right nipple, Making him shudder and moan at the feeling.

His nipples have a swath of short hair that on each pectoral that trailed over the swells of the Muscular pecs to the center of his Chest. He felt the hair around Frank's nipple and on his pecs on his tongue which was odd and new but somehow satisfying. Frank:" Wow, Thanks asshole." He mockingly and sarcastically said to Ryan for licking his right nipple. Ryan:" Speaking of Assholes besides the one who just fucked me(He said and made Frank grin at the wordplay used against him), you're cock is still inside of mine." He talked about the fact that Franks softening yet still somewhat Hard cock was still inside of him. Saying this made Frank aware of this.

Frank:" Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I should have worn a fucking condom. Do you want me to pull out now?" He said, With a tone of apology in his voice and face. Ryan:" No! I'm fine. Just keep it in. I... I kinda like it." He said, A bit embarrassed over his new kink. Frank:" Okay. Still, I'm sorry about not wearing a condom." Ryan:" Its fine. I... I uh.. Kinda liked the whole... Condomless sex." He said, Embarrassed from having to admit his new kink or fetish, Whatever its called, He was afraid to admit it. Frank:" That's fine. I like it too. Ya cant get pregnant and we're both clean so there's no downsides to it." He said smiling and calming Ryan's nerves.

Blake and him both had great sex lives although it as kind of boring. He was afraid to ask her about anything really which stemmed from his lifelong struggle with Anxiety. With Frank though, It was like he actually felt 100% safe with someone and comfortable. Ryan:" Thank you." He blurted out nervously. Frank:" What for?" Ryan:" For being great, I guess?" He said, Smiling because he felt safe and happy with Frank. Frank:" So do you want me to leave?" Ryan:" No. Please stay the night." He pleaded with Frank, Not wanting this feeling of Safety and comfortability to go away.

Frank:" Dont worry." He said before moving his head towards Ryan's head and put a comforting kiss to Ryan's head, A kiss that a Father gave to their child before bed. Frank:" I wont leave unless you want me to." Ryan:" Then move in." He said, Jokingly ,Yet secretly wanting him to, and laughing along with Frank. Frank:" Huh, Kinda wish I could." He said before both relaxed themselves and laid their heads down with Frank grabbing a nearby pillow to put under his own head and pulled the blanket over them until it reached Ryan's neck. Frank:" I wont leave you. Just know that you're safe with me, Got it?" Ryan:" Yeah. I know." He said and they both relaxed to get ready to fall asleep. Frank:" Got any music to fall asleep to?" Ryan:" Sure. Mind grabbing my phone?" He politely asked Frank who obliged him and grabbed it from the nightstand.

He gave it to Ryan and he went to search for something from his playlist to fall asleep to. He found the right song and put it on the setting so when the song ended, It didnt restart or go to the next song. He hooked it up to the Bluetooth speaker that they had in the bedroom with them and it started playing "Baby Can I Hold You" By Tracy Chapman. Frank:" This is uh, Tracy Chapman, Right?" Ryan:" Yeah. Why, You dont like her?" Frank:" Nah, She's great. Just haven't heard her in a long time." He said and looked at Ryan and then gave him another kiss. They kissed as the beautiful Contemporary Folk classic played and then ended it. Frank:" This actually fits the mood so good job."

He said and then gave Ryan a quick kiss goodnight before closing his eyes to fall asleep. Frank:(Muttering) I Love You, Ryan." He muttered as he fell asleep. This surprised Ryan as it felt so legit and genuine. It reminded him of their wives and kids(Well, His future soon to be kid) and almost made him feel guilty but he thought about how better it would be to do "This" instead of keeping it as a secret and repressing it. Ryan:" I... I-I love you too, Frank." He said and gave Frank a kiss on the chin and then laid his head back down onto Frank's Chest and fell asleep.

Dreaming of a life with Frank. One where they were married, Lived in a nice home and with their kids and able to be themselves. A dream where they could be together and be free from hiding about their sexualities. Where their children could go to school and make friends and not feel ashamed about having two fathers. Where they could live the rest of their lives together despite the 11 year age difference between them and grow old together. They could keep their careers and let them grow and have grandchildren and build a large family, One that they could have and grow. They could be together and be happy together. A dream that could never exist and could only be dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fag-ct: There are legit, Actual pics of Frank Grillo NAKED on the internet which you can quickly search on images. They were from the 90s so they're young Grillo pics with Full Cock, Balls and Ass but sadly they were done in black and white. They were from a magazine shoot I think or something, I dont remember but yall should check them out.


End file.
